The Last Night
by RaisedbyCharmed
Summary: Kurt has no one left and tries to commit suicide. But before he decides to do it he calls Alex and it might change things more than he expected. Kurt/OC Alec
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys, _

_Sorry to say this isn't a sequel this is only a rewrite I hadn't visited this story in a long time and when I finally did I needed to rewrite but hopefully the sequel will be out soon. _

_Thanks _

Show: Glee

Song: The Last Night by Skillet (strongly suggest you listen to the song while reading)

Main Characters: Kurt, Alexander (OC), Mentions the rest of New Directions, Blaine, and Wes, Dave Karofsky, and Hudmel Family

Word Count: 2,520

Written: 1/15/2011 Rewritten: 3/30/13

Summary: Alex Gets a call in the middle of the night and rushes over to Hudmel House.

Nothing remarkable ever seemed to happen in Ohio. Everything was always the same; nothing seemed to change as time went on. Alexander had moved into the town of Westerville, no more than two year ago, and everything seemed to be going great; he had his friends, his hobbies, and what seemed to be like a perfect life. He attended McKinley at his request, after all one can only attend private school before they become sick and tired of the preppy schools, and their stuck-up stuffy students.

McKinley may not have been perfect but the reality check Alex received when he got there was what he needed, he had met Kurt on the first day of school and they had easily clicked. Then when things started getting bad for Kurt, Alex and his parent were the first ones to reach out to Kurt and his family and suggest Dalton. It may not have been ideal to Alex to have his best friend move to a different school but he knew it was necessary.

That had been 3 months ago and even though he still maintained his relationship with Kurt as friends, the last few times that they talked on the phone, things seemed to have changed between the two. Even though things seemed to be changing Alex was sure that nothing was going to take Kurt away from him, and then everything changed with a single phone call.

"Hello…"Alex's groggy voice seemed to echo through the room.

"Who is this?" he asked, slowly waking himself up enough to realized it was 2:30 A.M. _'Who the fuck would be calling me this late?' _he wondered.

"Hey, A-alex…" The high pitched voice came through the phone with a stutter that sounded so out of place _"It's Kurt"_

"Kurt why are you calling me so late, don't you have class in like five hours?"

"Yea, I do. But I needed to talk to you I miss you Alex, everything at Dalton is so different, I just want things to go back to the way they were."

"Me too, but look even if things at Dalton are different you're safer there and I'm sure you've made tons of new friends, I'm sure this is the first chance you've had to miss me" Alex said, with a slight chuckle.

"No, I miss you all the time; it's crazy, nothing makes sense anymore." Kurt's voice was slipping out of control; it was getting higher and higher as he continued to rant. "I just feel so out of place and I barely have friends. The ones I thought I had abandoned me, and the ones I used to have also abandoned me. I just don't know what to do anymore"

"Look, everything is going to be okay Kurt, it's only about a year and half before you're off at college, or working for a fashion company. This moment won't last forever, nothing usually does" Alex laughed a bit more

"I'm just not sure okay; I'm not used to this. I thought everything would be ok when I transferred, but it's not. I'm alone just like I was at McKinley; no one cares about what I'm going through no one even bother to call me anymore." Alex could practically hear the panic in his voice.

"Kurt what's been going on?" Alex asked attentively, when he didn't get an answer he kept on talking "Are you okay?"

"No I'm not, but I will be soon" Kurt's voice was no more than a whisper as he finished his sentence.

"Kurt what do you mean you will be soon… Kurt answer me, you're scaring me" Then the line went dead. Alex jumped from his bed, slipped on his shoes; the only thought on his mind was getting to Kurt as soon as he could.

_You come to me with scars on your wrist  
You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this_

He headed out of the door of his room and downstairs into his kitchen scribbling a quick note he ran through the front down grabbing his keys racing out to his car, the only thought on his mind was getting to Kurt as soon as possible Alex needed to be there for his friend. But more importantly his friend needed him, and he wasn't going to let him down.

_I just came to say goodbye  
I didn't want you to see me cry, I'm fine  
But I know it's a lie_

He raced to his car and took of going as fast as he could towards Dalton, he raced pushing his car as fast as it would go, his thoughts racing thinking of what Kurt was doing. He shut down the radio and the AC as he continued on his way to Dalton, everything became a blur and he rushed down the road. Soon enough Dalton was in his sight; he pulled up and pulled to the dormitories.

He jumped out of his car took his keys out of the ignition and ran with them as he took the usually route up the stairs to Kurt's room. As he ran to the door he fished through the keys looking for the extra key that he had to Kurt's room. He put his key in twisting and jingling the door knob trying to get in as soon as he could and when he finally broke through he saw the room was a complete mess. When he didn't see Kurt he ran to the second door in the room, it was the bathroom.

_This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be  
The last night you'll spend alone_

He found Kurt in his tub with his wrist slit, Alex ran over to tub and gathered Kurt up into his arms and ran out of the room and hurried down the stairs to his car he laid Kurt in the passenger's seat. Then he took off his shirt ripped it into strips and tied them just above the cuts to stop the bleeding. Then he ran around to the other side of the car and took off towards Lima Memorial hope that he would get there on time.

Upon reaching the hospital he sped up and he rushed to the emergency entrance, stopped and parked his car. He jumped out of the car and rushed to the other side

"Help! Help! Please, I need help." Alex grabbed Kurt from the passenger's side and ran into the emergency room. The next few moments happened in such a blur, Kurt was ripped from his arms rushed on a bed and wheeled away from him. He handed some else his keys so that they could move his car from the emergency entrance. He was rushed to the side as a nurse came over with a police man to find out what had happened. Going through the motions he just sat there waiting for some type of news…any type of news.

_I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go  
I'm everything you need me to be  
Your parents say everything is your fault  
But they don't know you like I know you  
They don't know you at all_

Alex felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to meet Burt Hummel's eyes.

"Son, I need you to tell me what happened to Kurt why did he try to… to do that to himself" Alex looked at him in his eyes.

"Honestly?" Burt nodded "I have no idea…" Alex responded as the doctor stepped out of the ER room.

"Is the family of Kurt Hummel present?" everyone stood up and Burt spoke

" Yes I'm his father"

"Well I'm glad to say that your son it in the recovery room, however he has lost a lot of blood from his wounds and will need to stay overnight, he will also have to see a specialist tomorrow in the morning"

"Ok, can we see him now?" Burt said in a firm controlled tone

"He says the only person he will see right now it someone named Alex" suddenly it was like the room froze

_I'm so sick of when they say  
It's just a phase, you'll be o.k. you're fine  
But I know it's a lie_

"He.. he wants to see me but why?" Alex asked

"I don't know he just told me to tell you to go in" Alex looked to Burt

"Go ahead" Once Burt was finished speaking Alex stood up and attentively took a few steps until he reached Kurt room and walked in.

"K-kurt it's me Alex" Kurt turn to face Alex and his face seem to slightly light up.

"Hey, I should have known you wouldn't let me die, I don't know why I called you, maybe if I hadn't I would be dead by now, finally with my mom"

"Is that really what you want Kurt, you actually wanted to leave me, my parents who love you like another son, would you actually leave your father on his own after everything you two have been through.

"You wouldn't understand"

"But I want to" Alex said "please just tell me why?"

"Because of everyone, I just can't deal with this anymore I'm tired of being alone"

"What do you mean?"

"Dalton was supposed to make things better but you know what it didn't. Dalton is full of great wonderful people that will accept you... but only if you're what they want you to be. The few friends I thought I had there turned against me. They won't even look at me; I'm too different, too much of a freak for them to acknowledge me, the only reason I'm still in the Warblers is because they want my voice in their group otherwise I wouldn't have anyone there."

_This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be  
The last night you'll spend alone  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go  
I'm everything you need me to be  
The last night away from me_

"But what about New Directions?"

"What about them?" Alex had never heard Kurt so defeated. "I haven't spoken to any of them since sectionals. Rachel is dating Finn she barely has time for herself. Finn spends his time with Rachel, and even though we are brother he's still acts strange around me because I'm gay he doesn't seem to want to get to know me. Santana and Britney are the only ones that actually care about me, they check up on me, but they're so wrapped up in their emotions for each other that I don't want to get in the way of that, they deserve to be happy. I didn't even get a chance to befriend the new kid Sam before Finn told me to back off, and Tina, and Mike don't even look in my direction and do I even have to say anything on the subject of Puck.

"But what about Mercedes? She's been your friend for years."

"I haven't spoken to her since the day I left. Once I left that school no one seems to care about me anymore. They didn't even ask for a reason. I was being harassed by one of my bullies and he told me he would kill me if I told anyone. Then he said that I was nothing but a dirty faggot that would rot in hell pay for even being born. If people hate me so much and I have no one left, my dad has Finn; my friends will mourn and get over it. Why should I even live then?" Kurt's words hurt Alex so much.

_The night is so long when everything's wrong  
If you give me your hand  
I will help you hold on  
Tonight, tonight_

"What about your parents Kurt it's not fair to them…"

"Finn will have Dad, Carole and Rachel. Dad will have Carole his new wife and Finn and in no time He'll forget me and move on I'm not worried about them they'll survive and live just like everyone else"

_This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be  
The last night you'll spend alone  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go  
I'm everything you need me to be_

"But what about me? Were you just planning on leave me alone to mourn your death? I promised you a long time ago Kurt that if you jumped, no matter what the consequence would be I would follow and jump with you."

"Come on, Alex. No one actually expects you to do that; you don't have to lie any more. The world would just be better off without me. You'll find another best friend, you'll move on with everyone else."

"No, I wouldn't. you don't get to decide what would happen to me. I've let you say a lot of things about yourself Kurt but not this time. You don't get to decide that you're worthless, because you're not. You don't get to decide that. Because you're not worthless, over the past few months Kurt you've come to mean so much to me. "

_I won't let you say goodbye  
And I'll be your reason why  
The last night away from me  
Away from me_

"Really?" Kurt's eyes brimmed with tears

"Yes, there is nothing that I wouldn't do if it meant I could keep you at my side for the rest of my life. I want you to believe, I need you to believe me because it's the truth. I've been afraid for so long because I didn't know what was happen but, seeing you tonight at the bath tub-" his voice cracked "with your wrists slit I couldn't breathe, I need you, Kurt. Please please don't leave me."

Alex buried his head into Kurt's chest sobbing as Kurt wrapped his arms around Alex's head. Minutes passes before Alex tore his head from Kurt's chest and kissed him.

Ales pulled back leaning his head on Kurt's forehead sang "_This is the last night you'll spend alone Look me in the eyes so I know you know I'm everywhere you want me to be The last night you'll spend alone I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go I'm everything you need me to be I won't let you say goodbye And I'll be your reason why The last night away from me Away from me" _And with those words Alex kissed Kurt one more time before resting his head on Kurt's chest and pulled Kurt's waist into his arms holding him against his chest and slowly beginning to drift to sleep. But before he finally fell asleep he could've sworn he felt Kurt kiss his forehead. And they laid there for the rest of the night in each other's arms finally having found the comfort they needed.

THE END

Review and Flames are Welcome _Please recommend this story I would like feedback thanks_


	2. Authors Note

Hey Guys,

Sorry that this isn't a sequel I just wanted to let you guys know that I did in fact rewrite and update the previous chapter of _The Last Night _ but worry not there will be another chapter of this story worry not; but it may not be out for a bit of time.

But please have patience with me and just hang on.

RaisedbyCharmed 


End file.
